


It’s Becoming a Problem

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Someone is leaving Reggie love notes in his locker.
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson/Kayla, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 178





	It’s Becoming a Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More than initially planned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240618) by [perjay_ (RaiseYourVoice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/perjay_). 



‘ _I think about you more than I originally planned to, and it’s becoming a problem._ ’

Reggie looked at the note in his hand. Someone had stuck it in his locker, and it fell out when he was getting his bag to go home. Luke came up beside him, “Whatcha staring at, Reg?”

“Nothing.” Reggie said quickly, shoving the note in his pocket. “You ready to go?”

Luke raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it slide. “Yeah, Julie and Alex are waiting. Let’s go.”

‘ _Your smile is brighter than the sun, and in California that’s saying a lot._ ’

Reggie grinned, looking around to see if anyone saw him smiling like an idiot. He didn’t know who was sending these, but he felt butterflies whenever there was a new one. But when he looked up, he locked eyes with the jock he’d been pining over since they got partnered in science the year before, and Reggie’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the blush on the boy’s cheeks. _Wishful thinking_ , Reggie reminded himself as he tucked the note into his pocket. That boy was definitely straight.

Nick was running out of ideas when his best friend suggesting writing the notes. He had tried talking Reggie, but he was always with his friends and he didn’t feel comfortable flirting in front of them. So Carrie suggested writing love notes. She was smart, and knew Nick better than anyone did. People thought she was mean, but she was just protective. Of Nick, of Willie, of Kayla and Flynn. It was how they worked. They each played a role in the friendship. Carrie was protective, Willie was good at talking to people, Kayla and Flynn were Carrie’s girlfriends and they knew when to let her rampage and when to calm her down, and Nick was the one that kept them on track when they got distracted. But more and more now, he was distracted by a certain dark haired bassist.

_‘Your eyes might be my new favorite color.’_

Reggie blushed, adding the note to the others. He wished he knew who it was. But they never signed their name. Reggie felt stuck between two crushes.

_’Your laugh is almost as pretty as the music you make.’_

Reggie let out a laugh when he read that one, causing Alex to look at him weird as they waited for Julie and Luke at the lunch table. They were probably off making out somewhere. Reggie waved him off, he didn’t want to show his notes to the others. At least not yet. He was holding out hope they’d tell him who they were.

_’Maybe a project isn’t the only way we have chemistry.’_

”That is gay as hell.” Caleb laughed, refusing to give the note back to Reggie. “What is up with this?”

”Just give back. Do you need to an ass all the time? Is it like a genetic problem you have?” Reggie knew it was a bad move. He’s never really fought back when Caleb picked on him before. But these notes were sweet and he didn’t want Caleb ruining them.

”Oh, getting ballsy, are we?” Caleb laughed, leaning into Reggie’s space. Reggie tried to back up but ran into a locker.

”Can’t you be a dick somewhere else?” Reggie looked over to see Nick, standing with his arms crossed. Willie on one side of him, Luke on the other. Reggie had almost forgotten they were friends and teammates in lacrosse.

”You gonna make me?” Caleb glared.

”No.” Carrie stepped out. “I am.” There was an unspoken rule at their school: No one fucks with Carrie Wilson or her friends. Reggie wasn’t her friend, but he knew that people underestimate her because she’s a dancer. They forget she’s also a black belt. But Reggie couldn’t forget that. And by the way Caleb swallowed, Reggie could see that he didn’t forget that either.

Caleb held his hands up in mock surrender, “Fine, fine,” he threw the paper at Reggie. “Take your gay garbage.” He turned on his heel and stalked off down the hall.

”You okay?” Reggie looked up to see Nick suddenly a few inches from him, holding out the paper Caleb had thrown.

”Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Reggie carefully took the slip of paper from him, he hadn’t had a chance to read it, and he wasn’t paying attention when Caleb did.

Nick cocked his head to the side, “You made it seem important, aren’t you gonna read it?” The blush was back, Reggie noted. He looked down, reading the note carefully.

”Wait...” he looked back up at Nick.

”Glad I could help.” Nick grinned, stepping away. Reggie wanted to stop him, talk to him. But he was frozen.

_’If I had to write a melody for love, I’d start with your voice.’_

Nick had barely caught the paper as it fluttered out of his locker, but as he read it over and over again, he felt hope blooming in his chest. He spent all night dreading hearing Reggie’s reaction to the notes he’d been leaving, but he knew this handwriting.

”Looks important with the way you’re smiling.” Nick heard beside his ear, he turned his head, meeting Reggie’s gaze.

”You could say that.” Nick smiled as he let his hand slip down to hold Reggie’s calloused fingers. “Someone pretty special left it.”


End file.
